Garfield Swallows His Pride
by Ellis97
Summary: Join Garfield and all of his fantastic, fun-filled friends in this new set of stories. In these stories; Garfield is reunited with his long lost grandfather, Orson meets another new friend, and Garfield has found romance in all the wrong places.
1. Garfield's Grandpa

**Author's Note:**

 **Guess what everyone? It's time for another installment in Garfield's world. Join Garfield and his friends in these fun, fabulous, funtatstic fables!**

 **And without further ado, on with the show!**

* * *

Our story opens today as we see Garfield finishing up his lunch.

"Can't wait for my mid day snack." He looked at his empty bowl.

Just then, someone came into the house via the doggy door.

"Who's there?" Garfield turned around.

It was an old gray cat who looked a bit like Garfield.

"Grandpa!" Garfield smiled. "It's been so long."

"Stow it away sonny." Grandpa walked around the house "So where's the fridge?"

"Here, I'll show you." Garfield walked his grandpa to the kitchen.

Garfield stood on his hind legs and opened the fridge with his front paws, then dropped back down on all four legs.

"Whoa." Garfield's grandpa looked at the fridge "Look at all that food. You sure got it going on sonny."

Garfield climbed into the fridge and grabbed a drumstick that Jon and Lyman had in the fridge.

"Finally, something decent." said Garfield's grandpa.

Garfield and his grandad started eating the turkey. Garfield, normally sardonic and lazy, was happy to see his grandpa.

"So, Grandpa." He smiled "It's great to see you again. I'll bet you're still the best ratter here in Middletown."

"I gave that up." Garfield's grandpa looked at him.

"Why?" Garfield raised an eyebrow.

"Ever try to gum a rat?" Garfield's grandad looked at him.

"Point taken." Garfield thought.

"How well I remember the day you were born, sonny." Garfield's grandad sighed "Yesirre, you were five pounds and six ounces at birth. Pretty big for a newborn kitten. I was out of town at the time."

"Then how do you know what happened?" Garfield gave a doubtful look.

"I heard the screaming." Garfield's grandad made a bored face.

"Tell me about my kittenhood, grandpa." Garfield smiled.

"Boy do I remember." sighed Garfield's grandad "You were born in the kitchen of Mama Leoni's Italian Restaurant. You played in the pasta, you rolled in the ravioli, and you ate all the lasanga in plain sight."

"I must've broken some eating records." Garfield smiled.

"Not to mention a few codes from the Health Department." Grandad rolled his eyes. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Come on grandad, the night's still young." Garfield looked at his grandad "Tell me more stories. Let's talk...if we knew how to talk without telepathy that is."

"Okay," Grandad thought for a moment "Let me tell you about the flood of 42."

Garfield then fell asleep.

"Works every time." Grandad fell asleep as well.

Garfield and his grandad fell asleep into the night. The next morning, they both woke up.

"Morning grandad." Garfield yawned.

"Morning sonny." Grandad yawned as well.

Just then, Jon and Lyman came into the living room.

"Hey Jon!" Lyman exclaimed "Look at this!"

"Wow another cat." Jon saw Garfield's grandad.

"He must've stumbled onto here when we was still sleeping." Lyman said "And he seems to have bonded with Garfield."

Jon and Lyman walked over to Garfield and his grandad.

"Why, I'll bet you two are related." Jon petted both of them "I sure can see the family resemblence."

Grandad grabbed Jon by the by the neck and showed his claws.

"You'd better take that back bucko!" He hissed.

"Boy," said Jon "Garfield's relative must be a frisky one."

"Maybe we'd better leave these two to have a nice cat-to-cat conversation." said Lyman.

"Sure Lyman." said Jon "Have a nice family reunion Garfield."

Jon and Lyman left Garfield and his grandad alone.

"Grandpa, what was I like when I was little?" Garfield looked at his grandad.

Grandad squinted "Well, let me see..."

After a long explanation, Garfield had another question.

"So tell me Grandpa," He looked at his grandpa again "How's grandma doing?"

"Looking more like a haddock everyday." Grandpa licked his paw "She could give mean lessons to Atilla the Hun."

"So, you're not getting along?" Garfield raised an eyebrow.

"You might say the honeymoon's over." Garfield's grandad squinted.

"Why aren't you and Grandma not getting along, Grandpa?" Garfield looked at his grandpa.

"I only married her because she said she had a figure that couldn't quit." Grandpa squinted again.

"So?" Garfield raised an eyebrow.

"It did." Garfield's grandpa glanced.

"Did I ever tell you about the Great Famine of 59?" Garfield's grandpa raised an eyebrow "There was hardly any food so some people ate their cats."

"That's scary!" Garfield shivered.

"And you're gullible." Grandpa glanced. "You kids have it good these days. I remember when I had to walk six miles just to catch a mouse."

"I don't buy that." Garfield looked at his grandpa.

"Well I'd better get going." Grandpa went to the doggy door.

"Bye grandpa." Garfield waved his front paw "Keep in touch."

"I'll write soon." Grandpa walked out of the doggy door.

"Cats don't have thumbs to write with!" Garfield poked his head out of the doggy door.

"Now you're getting it." Grandpa walked into the distance.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Garfield has had a happy reunion with his grandpa! Now we'd better see what's going on down on the farm with Orson and his friends! Stay tuned folks!**


	2. Wade the Cowardly Duck

Our story opens as we see Orson and his two sons, Booker and Sheldon sleeping on a flour sack. Just then, Roy came up to them and blew a horn in their faces. Which caused them to wake up.

"Get up you lazy bums!" He shouted. "Would you like an encore?"

Orson and the chicks glared at Roy and shoved the horn into his beak. Roy walked out to pull the horn out of his beak.

"Well it's time for breakfast Booker." Orson told Booker.

"Alright!" Booker jumped for joy "What are we eating daddy?"

"Here, I'll show you." Orson walked Booker to his pen.

It was a whole trough full of slop.

"This is my favorite." Orson showed Booker the slop "I'm sure you'll like it too."

Orson and Booker dived their faces into the slop and started eating. Just then, something fell on Orson's head.

"Huh?" Orson looked up at the sky and raindrops were falling "Looks like it's raining. We'd better get back into the barn until it blows over."

"Good idea." Booker followed Orson into the barn.

"We'll be nice and dry here." said Orson.

"AAAAHHH!" Someone ran into the barn.

"Is it just me, or was that a duck in an inner tube running into the barn out of the rain?" Orson asked Booker.

"A duck?!" the duck jumped onto Orson "Inner tube? Where?!"

"And does he seem a bit nervous?" Orson asked again.

The duck looked down and saw Orson and screamed and hid behind a stall.

"I'll go introduce myself." Orson walked to the duck "Hi. I'm Orson. What's your name?"

"My name is Wade." The duck walked over to Orson.

"Why do you always wear that inner tube?" Orson asked Wade.

"Cause you never know." Wade whispered.

"That's kinda scary." Orson pointed out.

Orson and Wade walked over to the other side of the barn to have a talk.

"You seem to be the nervous type Wade." said Orson.

"I know." said Wade "I'm a panaphobe."

"What's that?" asked Orson.

"It means I'm afraid of everything." Wade explained.

Just then, Orson saw Sheldon walking towards Wade.

"Then how do you feel about eggs with feet?" Orson showed Sheldon.

Wade looked down and saw Sheldon.

"AAAHHHH!" Wade jumped onto Orson "An egg with feet! It's just not natural!"

"That's enough to give an egg a complex." Sheldon remarked.

Orson sat Wade down on a flour sack and they continued to talk.

"So tell me Wade," he said to his new friend "What is your biggest fear?"

"Water." said Wade.

"But I thought ducks liked water." said Orson.

"Between you and me, ducks aren't very bright." Wade whispered to Orson.

"I think I see what you mean." Orson remarked "Well, the rain has stopped. Why don't we go outside for a walk?"

"Sure Orson." said Wade.

Orson and Wade walked out of the barn to the humid outdoors. They leaned down on the fence.

"Why are you afraid of water Wade?" Orson asked him.

"Because it's wet." Wade answered.

Orson gasped "You don't say?!"

"I do say." said Wade "Well, I'm going into the barn."

Meanwhile, Roy saw Wade and this gave him a very sneaky idea.

Wade was walking in the barn when all of a sudden...

Roy jumped out "BOO!"

"AAAHHH!" Wade screamed.

Roy laughed and walked over to Orson.

"I can see we're gonna have some fun with Wade." Roy laughed.

"That's not nice Roy." said Orson "Sometimes, you can be jus plain cruel."

Booker jumped out at Wade "BOO!"

"AAAAHHHH!" Wade shouted.

"Booker!" Orson scolded the chick. "Come with me Wade."

Orson walked Wade to the flour sacks. They both sat down.

"Wade, you're too tense." said Orson "You must learn to relax."

"How do I do that?" asked Wade.

"Start by lying down." suggested Orson.

Wade lied down on his back, but his inner tube didn't.

"How am I doing?" He asked.

"It's a start." Orson sighed.

"Well, I'm going outside." Wade walked outside.

Just then, Wade bumped into Roy.

"Boy, you're afraid of everything aren't you Wade?" Roy smugly asked "I'll bet you're even afraid of your own shadow."

"What shadow?" asked Wade.

Roy pointed to Wade's shadow.

"AAAHHHH!" Wade screamed and jumped into a bush.

"Boy, you really enjoy picking on people's fears don't you Roy?" Orson glared at Roy.

"It's what I live for." Roy laughed.

Orson and Booker walked over to the bush that Wade was hiding in.

"I swear Booker," Orson said to his adopted son "Your Uncle Wade is afraid of everything."

"I'm not." Wade shouted from the bush.

"Then why are you disguised as a bush?" Orson asked Wade.

"Camouflage is very fashionable, that's why." Wade rose from the bush.

Orson walked away "Disguised as a bush, I don't believe it."

Orson then came back with a bale of hay on him.

"A bale of hay, now that's the way to go." he said.

Orson then ran into Wade, who was still wearing the bush and then he ran into Sheldon who had a stick tied to himself.

"I think this disguise business has gotten out of hand." Orson remarked and turned to Sheldon "And what're you supposed to be?"

"I'm a stick." said Sheldon.

As soon as Orson, Wade and Sheldon took off their disguises Booker came with something in his hands.

"Hi Sheldon! Hi daddy! Hi Uncle Wade!" Booker waved to them.

"What's that you got there Booker?" Orson asked Booker.

"Binoculars." Booker said "They make things from far away seem so big."

"Oh let me see." Wade reached for the binoculars.

"Here, Uncle Wade." Booker handed Wade the binoculars.

Wade was looking through the binoculars and was amazed.

"Boy." said Wade "These binoculars make everything seem so big."

Wade turned down to a bug and saw it close up though the binoculars.

"AAAHHHH!" He screamed.

"Imagine being afraid of a little bug." Booker remarked.

"Wade you sissy," Orson picked up the binoculars "You shouldn't be afraid of a bug."

Orson looked at the bug through the binoculars.

"OH MY GOD!" He shouted.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like there's another member of the US Acres family has come to the farm! Looks like Orson now has two adopted kids and two good and colorful friends. But the family's gonna keep growing! Just you wait! Stay tuned!**


	3. For the Love of Garfield

Our story opens today on the fence of Garfield's cul de sac at night where we see him realizing something.

"It's time I met a cat of the female persuassion." He said in his thoughts.

Just then, a nearby cat walked up to the fence near Garfield. She was slender and pink and purred on Garfield.

"What took you so long?" He looked at the female cat. "So what do they call you?"

"My name's Arlene." She smiled.

"What do they call that gap between your teeth?" Garfield pointed at the gap in Arlene's teeth.

"This relationship is off to a rocky start." She frowned.

"Well since this our first date, we might as well find something to do." Garfield walked with Arlene around the fence "Wanna beat up dogs?"

"Wanna eat mice?" Arlene smiled.

"How disgusting." Garfield made a face.

"How barbaric." Arlene frowned.

"Tell me Arlene," Garfield looked at her "What good is the space between your teeth?"

Arlene whistled loudly and it was enough to make Garfield flip.

"So that explains a lot." He sighed.

"So, are going on a date or not?" Arlene winced.

"Sure." Garfield walked her to his house "I'm taking you out to dinner."

Garfield and Arlene walked to Garfield's house. They snuck inside the doggy door.

"Here we are Arlene," Garfield showed Arlene his house 'Casa de Garfield."

"So, where's the food?" Arlene raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry baby." Garfield walked her out of the house "I've got it all under control."

Garfield walked back into the house and took his food bowl and took it outside to Arlene, who was waiting on the backyard fence.

"Here we are Arlene." Garfield showed the food "Dinner is served."

"Oh boy." Arlene reached for the food.

Just then, Garfield jumped onto the food and hissed at Arlene.

"Hey!" She glared at him "I thought you were inviting me for a dinner date."

Garfield slapped his forehead "Old habits are hard to break!"

"So, Garfield." She batted her eyelashes at Garfield "What do you love about me?"

"I love those point ears of yours, that pink fur, and your red lips." Garfield smiled "And I love the melodic sound of the wind whistling through the gap in your teeth."

"Now you've gone too far." Arlene glared at him.

"You're cute when you're angry." Garfield smiled. "You know Arlene, you're the second most beautiful cat I've ever met."

"Who is she?" Arlene glared.

Garfield turned around and looked at himself in the mirror "'Who is she?', she asks."

"So, what do you want to do now, Arlene?" Garfield walked with Arlene.

"I know." Arlene walked with Garfield "Why don't we go mousing?"

"No thanks." Garfield sat down "You go ahead."

"How about a goodnight kiss?" Arlene looked at him seductively.

"Forget it." Garfield turned away.

"You men are all alike." Arlene walked away.

At that same time, Garfield walked back to his house.

"Lips that touch mice will never touch mine." He walked back inside.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Garfield has found love in all the wrong places! Not to mention a one sided relationship. Oh well, we'd better keep reading these stories and see how this relationship develops! Stay tuned folks!**


End file.
